


Good Morning, Wife

by sparrow445



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow445/pseuds/sparrow445
Summary: Stevie and Dmitri wake up the morning after their wedding in the Lincoln Bedroom of the White House.
Relationships: Stevie McCord/Dmitri Petrov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Do we really need breakfast?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters from _Madam Secretary_.

Sun streams through the window of the Lincoln bedroom, and falls on the mess of sheets on the bed. Dmitri holds Stevie close, ecstatic even in his sleep that he never has to let her go again. Her bare back snuggles into his chest, and his arm snakes around her waist. 

Stevie stirs, and scrunches her face against the morning sun. She rolls over in Dmitri’s arm and buries her face in his chest. She sighs in relief as the darkness engulfs her once again.

Dmitri chuckles at her breath against him. “Good morning.”

Stevie grunts in response. 

He tries again, “Good morning…Wife.” He kisses the top of her head. Once. Twice. He starts to kiss down the side of her face, and she slowly removes herself from his chest to look up at him. He kisses her lips. 

“Good morning, Husband.” 

Dmitri smiles, and kisses her again. “I like the sound of that.”

Dmitri rolls onto his back, and pulls Stevie on top of him. Her blonde hair catches the light as it falls in her face. He brushes it behind her ear, and instead of kissing her, as he was planning, he just stares at her. The sun frames her face creating a halo behind her. 

“What?” She asks shyly. He may be her husband, but that doesn’t mean she will ever get used to him looking at her like she hangs the sun and moon. Although, if she was honest with herself, she doesn’t know if she ever wants to get used to it. 

“Nothing.” He keeps looking at her. 

“It’s something.” 

“You’re my wife.”

“Yes.” Now, Stevie smiles. 

“Forever.” 

Stevie laughs. “If I’d known you were such a hopeless romantic, I might not've agreed to this.” 

“My plan to propose to you on a private cruise on the Potomac didn’t give you a hint.” 

“Emphasis on ‘plan’. If you remember correctly, we never made it to the cruise.”

“That was not my fault.” Dmitri traces his index finger down Stevie’s shoulder. She shivers with pleasure. 

“I know.” Stevie leans in to kiss Dmitri. “I know.” 

Dmitri reaches up to kiss her again. It’s deeper than the first one, neither Dmitri nor Stevie wants to pull away from this kiss. Dmitri rolls the pair over, so that Stevie is on her back. Stevie tilts her head and Dmitri’s lips travel down from her lips to her chin then to her neck and onto her collarbone. Stevie moans in pleasure, and Dmitri chuckles. He knows she likes that spot, and he kisses it again. Her body arches up towards his. 

“Eager, are we?” 

“Shut up.” Stevie presses his head back to her collar bone. 

He continues to kiss his way down her body, and after he places a kiss just under bellybutton, her stomach growls. 

“No,” she protests against her body’s needs, digging her hands deeper into his hair. 

Dmitri tries to ignore the growling too, knowing Stevie doesn’t want to stop, but her stomach growls again. 

“Noooo,” Stevie whines. 

Dmitri laughs at her, and pulls himself back up to look her in the eye. 

“We can wait a half-hour while I go find us some food.”

“No, we can’t.”

“I do not want you wasting away from hunger.” Dmitri rolls off Stevie, letting his hand snake across her body as he does. He sits on the edge of the bed, feet on the floor, and surveys the room. 

Stevie watches him. It’s her turn to admire how the sun paints his olive skin, and adds thin blonde highlights to his otherwise dark brown hair. 

“What’s up?” 

“Have you seen the state of this room?” He asks. 

“Oh, my God. What did we do?” If she broke the Lincoln Bedroom on her wedding night, she would never be able to live that down.

Dmitri laughs at her panic. “Relax. It’s fine. I just mean…” He gestures to the clothes on the floor: his tux jacket by the door, her wedding dress in the middle of the room, right next to his pants. His vest, shirt, and bowtie hang over the side of the couch. The couch pillows are on the floor as well. 

She sits up next to him, and places a kiss on his bare shoulder. “I suppose we were a little…umm…eager?”

“Eager’s a good word for it.” 

“Mm-hmm.” Stevie hums against Dmitri’s shoulder. Her kisses travel from his shoulder to his spine. His head lolls back as he hums along with her, pleasure filling them both. 

“We really don’t need breakfast,” Stevie whispers. 

Her kisses travel up to his ear. She nips his earlobe gently. Her arms snake around his chest, and she pulls herself up to kiss his jaw. 

“No. We don’t.” 

Dmitri turns around, grabs Stevie around the waste, and carries her across the bed so her head is on the pillow. 

“I can just eat you instead, Wife.” 

She smiles at his playfulness, “Please.” She wiggles beneath him. “Enjoy.” 

His lips devour hers, and they spend the rest of the morning reveling in their love.


	2. Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie and Dmitri finally leave their room and head to brunch with the entire McCord family and other wedding guests.

A few hours later Stevie and Dmitri stand just behind the door to their room. Their suitcases are all packed, and the room is finally cleaned up; Dmitri is just finishing making the bed again, per Stevie’s begging. 

He folds down the last corner and walks towards Stevie. “There. Now everyone in the White House we’ll think were monks.” 

“I just don’t…if anyone sees the room, we’re never going to be able to live it down.” Stevie protests. 

“We didn’t destroy any furniture. We didn’t leave any horrible stains anywhere. It was our wedding night. Even without any physical evidence, people will still have an idea of what went on last night.” Dmitri wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close to him, planting a kiss on her lips to prove his point. 

“Stop.” She laughs. “We have to go to breakfast.”

He raises an eyebrow at her. 

“Okay, brunch. But we still have to go.” She pushes him off her gently and reaches for the door. She pauses. 

Dmitri coaxes her out the door, “The sooner we leave this room and survive brunch, the sooner we can leave for our honeymoon.” 

“Yeah.” Stevie smiles and opens the door. 

The couple walks down the Center Hall of the Residence, hand in hand. Stevie tries to shrink into Dmitri’s side, but he won’t let her. Every time she tries to get close to him, his free hand comes around and tickles her side forcing her to move away from him with a smile on her face. 

Taking the confidence and happiness radiating off Dmitri—who can’t stop watching Stevie—Stevie leads them into the Old Dining Room. 

“Ohh! There they are!” Elizabeth greets Stevie at the door with a hug. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, Mom.”

“Fine. How are you just fine?”

Stevie smiles at Dmitri. “Okay, fine. I’m great. Okay?” 

“Yes.” Elizabeth pulls her back into a hug, before moving to give Dmitri a hug as well. 

The whole McCord family, former President Dalton, Russell, Blake, Daisy, Matt, Jay, and Mike B, mill around the dining room eating from the brunch buffet laid out on the table. 

Henry McCord gives his new son-in-law a firm but friendly handshake before pulling him into a hug. “Congratulations.” 

“Thank you.” Dmitri takes Stevie’s hand again. They can’t stand to be apart from each other for more than a few moments. 

“Well, you two must be starving,” Elizabeth prompts. 

“You have no idea, Elizabeth,” Dmitri responds. Stevie blushes thinking back to earlier that morning. Dmitrii places a kiss on Stevie’s head and gives her hand a slight squeeze. Stevie closes her eyes and leads back into him. They are in their own little world. Everyone in the room watches them, basking in their happiness. 

After a moment of silence, “Come eat something.” Elizabeth might be the first female president of the United States, but she’s a mother first. 

Stevie opens her eyes, becoming extremely self-conscious when she sees how many people in the room are watching her. Stevie has always been confident at work, acquiring that confidence when she worked as Russell’s intern, and calling on it every day in her work at the Human Amnesty Association. But watching all these people staring at her, knowing why they are staring at her…that’s not something she has the confidence to face. 

She leans further back into Dmitri, hoping to shrink away and hide in that nook right under his collar bone that she knows so well.

He won’t let her. Dmitri squeezes Stevie’s hand, "Come on, Wife," and leads her over to the buffet table. 

They grab plates and survey the extravagant breakfast spread. 

“Sleep well?” Jason sneaks up on Stevie, and asks the impertinent question just loud enough for the whole room to hear. 

Henry chokes on his water. Daisy lifts her eyebrows, shocked at Jason’s boldness. 

“Jason!” Stevie hears some female in the room chastise him, but she’s turning beet red and tries to hide it by turning to stare at Dmitri’s light blue button up shirt. 

“I did thank you very much for asking, Jason.” Dmitri jumps to Stevie’s rescue. 

“I’m sure you did.” Jason mocks him. 

“Better than you I bet. Did you have a headache this morning?” Just like everyone else in the room, Dmitri knows that Jason had a little too much champagne at the wedding. 

“Called out.” Alison chuckles at Jason’s blush. 

Dmitri claps Jason on the back. “Word of advice, don’t ask questions you don’t really want the answers to.”

Stevie and Dmitri work their way down the buffet, piling their plates high with eggs and bacon. Stevie grabs a mimosa. 

The breakfast is cut short when a Secret Service agent walks into the room and whispers something in Russell’s ear. He moves over to Elizabeth and whispers something in her ear. 

“And that’s my cue.” Elizabeth stands. 

Stevie gives her mom a hug. “We’ll probably be gone by the time you’re done.” 

“I know,” Elizabeth reassures her. “Have a good time okay.”

“We will, Mom.” 

Elizabeth gives Dmitri a hug before asking him, “You sure you don’t want to use Camp David instead?” 

“We’re sure.” Dmitri responds. He looks at Stevie. “We’ve been meaning to take a weekend in the Blue Ridge Mountains for a while.” 

“How long’s a while?” Alison asks. 

Stevie jokes, “A looooong time.” She gives her mom another hug. “We’ll be fine. Go save the world, okay.”

“Okay.” Elizabeth resigns. She backs towards the door, but can't turn away from her eldest daughter and her new husband. It's with a reluctantly added, “Okay okay okay,” that Madame President McCord slips out. 

Dmitri looks at Stevie, “We should probably get going, too.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Really?” Henry asks. 

“Yeah, Dad.” 

“It’s a two hour flight,” Dmitri clarifies. 

“So you can stay a little longer.” 

“Dad…” Stevie whines. 

Henry laughs. “Okay. I get it. You don’t want to hang with us anymore. I’m not as cool as Dmitri.” 

“I never said that!” Dmitri defends himself. 

“It’s not that—” Stevie tries to clarify. 

“I’m not cool in the same way Dmitri is.” Henry wiggles his eyebrows knowingly at the couple. Dmitri’s face goes pale for the first time at the innuendo. It’s one thing when his friends imply that they know that he’s obviously slept with his wife, and is going to keep sleeping with his wife for the duration of the honeymoon and beyond. It’s another thing entirely when her father—your former boss at the CIA—implies it. 

“Dad!” Stevie chastises her father, and the whole room cracks up. 

She turns to Dmitri, “We are definitely leaving.” 

“Yes.” 

The couple goes around the room giving out hugs, thanks-for-comings, and good-to-see-yous before leaving the room. 

The remaining McCords follow them to the car, and as Dmitri puts his and Stevie’s suitcases in the car, Stevie gives out another round of hugs. 

Alison whispers to Stevie, “I snuck a little something I made in the suitcase.” 

“You making lingerie now Ali?” 

“No. Dmitri asked me to make if for you, though.” Stevie looks at her sister very confused. “And made me promise not to tell you. But, I didn’t want you caught totally off guard, okay? It’s nothing bad. Promise.” 

“Okay.” Stevie’s skeptical, but decides to just roll with it. 

Henry pulls his daughter close one more time. “Remember what I said, okay?” 

“Always,” Stevie reassures him. 

“Ready?” Dmitri looks at Stevie. 

“Always.” 

Dmitri holds the door open for Stevie. He gives Henry one last firm handshake before getting in the driver’s seat.

Henry, Alison, and Jason watch the motorcade drive out of the White House gates and head down Pennsylvania Ave towards the airport. Finally, Dmitri and Stevie are going to get to have their weekend alone in that secluded cabin in the Blue Ridge Mountains.


End file.
